Pokemon Black 2 (my version)
by dazzle8430
Summary: It is 2 years after Team Plasma and Alyssa Robinson is starting her journey in the world of pokemon. With obstacles in her way can Alyssa become a pokemon master? Stay tuned to fine out.
1. The adventure begins!

**Hi guys! This is my first pokemon story hope you like it. I don't own pokemon.**

It was cool summer day. Alyssa's mom was coming back to the house. She was almost in the house when... she got a call.

"Hello? Hi Juniper. A pokemon for my daughter. She is already here, you already started it without being asked to. Ok, Bianca big green hat got it." Said Alyssa's mom.

She went inside.

"Alyssa I'm home." Said her mom.

Alyssa went to the living room and said "Yes, Mom".

Her mother asked her questions and Alyssa said yes to all of them. After that Alyssa went outside.

Then she saw her rival and friend Hugh and his little sister, Nina.

Then Hugh said "Hi Alyssa, you're going to get your first pokemon I'll come with you."

Nina said "Alyssa take care of your pokemon"

Hugh was speechless and Nina said bye and went into her house.

"Okay let's go get your pokemon" Hugh said.

They went the viewing point of Asperita.

The Hugh spoke up and said "You go ahead, I'll stay here".

Then Bianca turned around and said "You must be Alyssa."

Alyssa said "Yep."

"Here pick your first pokemon." Said Bianca opening the capsule.

**Cliffhanger. Who do you think is my starter? Review and guess. No flames. See you next time.**


	2. Picking the starter at last!

**Here is the chapter, who will be my starter? I'd like to thank my first reviewer. I will nickname my pokemon. Hope you like the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"So who will you chose"? asked Bianca.

"I don't know" said Alyssa.

"Well here they are, here's tepig a fire type." Bianca said, grabbing one of the pokeballs.

"Tepig." said the Tepig.

Bianca spoke up and said "Now, here's snivy the grass type.."

"Snivy" Said Snivy in a male voice.

Alyssa can tell if it's a boy or girl just by looking at it, since her mom taught her.

Then Bianca said "Last, but not least is oshawott a water type."

The Osahawott said "Osha."

Bianca said "So, who will it be?"

The tepig catches Alyssa's eye.

Alyssa says "I would like to pick Tepig, please."

"Ok here is tepig's pokeball and your pokedex." says Bianca returning oshawott and snivy in their pokeballs.

"Thanks." says Alyssa

Alyssa said to her tepig "I know your a girl and now your name is Flame."

As Alyssa was turning around Hugh was there and said "So you picked tepig. What is that?"

Bianca said "It's a pokedex."

Hugh replyed " I don't have that."

Then Bianca gave him a pokedex.

"You two should have a battle." said Bianca

"Ok." said Alyssa and Hugh.

"Now it's time to show you the oshawott I raised from an egg." said Hugh calling out his oshawott.

Alyssa said "Go Flame."

Then Hugh said "Oshawott use growl."

Then Alyssa said "Flame use tackle."

At the end of the battle Alyssa won.

"Well I'm going see you around." said Hugh walking away.

Then Bianca took Alyssa to pokemon center and they went outside. Finding Alyssa's mom and Hugh's sister.

The mom said "Before you go here is some running shoes."

Hugh's sister said "Alyssa, take good care of your pokemon and have this."

It was a town map, Bianca asked why there were two town maps, and Hugh's sister explained. After that Bianca went some where.

Then Alyssa found Bianca near the grass when Tepig was walking with her. After, Bianca told Alyssa how to catch pokemon and gave her ten pokeballs. Then Bianca went back to Asperita city. Alyssa thought "My journey is fianlly getting started."

**How did you like the story. Please review. Remember no flames. See you next time.**


	3. Meeting new friends

**Here is the chapter. What I'm I going to do?**

**Chapter 3**

"Flame look its a patrat." said Alyssa

Flame said "Tep. Tepig."

Alyssa said "Flame use ember."

"Tepig." said Flame.

The patrat used tackle.

"Ok, Flame now use tackle." Alyssa comanded.

After Alyssa tossed the pokeball.

Then Alyssa said "Yes, we caught it!"

"Let's continue." said Alyssa.

A purrloin came.

"Look its a purrloin. Flame use tackle." Alyssa said with enthusium.

After a while Alyssa caught it.

Then Alyssa said "C'mon Flame. Lets go."

**How did you like the story? Please review. Remember no flames. See you next time. Would you like me to continue? Sorry it was short.**


End file.
